Mirrior of Erised
by pattinson397
Summary: H/Hr desires and may be other pairings
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter

Please Review

I'm sorry to my readers but I had to revise and re upload this chapter so it coincides with chap 2 I made a huge goof hopefully not many noticed only one small thing changed in this chap Ron and Ginny are at Hogwarts

Chapter 1: Desired

There once was a story about a young boy who bore a lighting bolt shape of a scar on his forehead and this boy had extraordinary power above all other witches and wizards.

The boy had very many titles but just one name that was legend Harry James Potter.

Within his first year training to be a wizard at Hogwarts he found himself in a series of unfortunate events but one led him to an old relic of sorts that became of a legend all it's own many stories of men driven to madness and countless men driven to obsession by one thing the Mirrior of Erised. It is said that the Mirrior of Erised when looked into by a worthy onlooker that person would see in the Mirrior only there most deepest inner desires. Well poor Harry would only see his dead parents in the Mirrior.

(One year after Voldemort was defeated.)

/Hermione/

{Oh come on Harry please it's only our last and final year at Hogwarts and well I want you to help me throw a party at the start of term and at the end it's for a good cause our amusement.}

Begged Hermione to Harry.

/

(After the war ended both Harry and Hermione and Ron along with Ginny and a few others decided to retake there final year at Hogwarts)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(The party was now underway and in full swing as everyone filed into the Room of Requirement for some music and dancing and alcoholic drinks just to relax and enjoy there time of piece and solidarity in a world without Voldemort.)

[12:01 pm]

(Hermione)

"Well I think I've had too much to drink and I'm quite tired I think it's time for me to hit the hey and besides I have lots of studying to do tomorrow and goodnight everyone." giggled a drunk and staggering Hermione.

(Harry)

"M'ione you've gotta cute laugh and wait I think I'll take a rest too wait up k I want to walk with you back to our tower just in case you forget the password or in case you pass out on your way there." said a laughing drunken Harry.

.…...

Both drunk teens left the scene of the party to head back to there tower which only the two of them shared because of them being Head boy and Head girl. Harry and Hermione were staggering and tripping along in the halls when they both tripped into and abandoned room which was mostly dark but for one thing that caught Hermione's eye glowing in the moonlight there sat the Mirror of Erised. Hermione was about to tell Harry to follow her over to the Mirrior when she realized he was passed out over one of the empty desks. Curiosity got the better of Hermione as she walked over to the Mirrior and stood facing the front when all of a sudden the picture in the Mirrior changed shape to a vision of her and Harry appeared side by side happy together and holding one another an then they started to kiss and then it heated up when she saw herself and Harry naked together and on couch making love. What she saw next even stunned her more she was standing at an altar in a white wedding gown as Harry slipped a ring on her finger and declared his love for her. Then she saw little messy black haired , green and brown eyed kids along with bushy brown haired and brown and green eyed children as well.

Hermione realized then that she loved Harry Potter her best friend. Hermione was afraid because she didn't know how Harry would react towards her feelings but she knew she had to tell him. She also needed to know what his desires were. Hermione had once found a spell that would reveal a persons inner most desire and she knew the spell would work on the mirror she just was so anxious to know what Harry was thinking and then she remembered that Harry was the last person to look into the mirror before it was hidden again other then herself.

Hermione stood before the mirror and said 'explano revulso' and at once she saw the memory of herself and then she started to see a fuzzy looking scene shape into Harry's past desires. She saw Harry age eleven standing at the Mirrior looking at his dead parents who were holding and smiling at him.

Hermione once finished started to realize that at age eleven all Harry ever wanted was to be normal and have a family to be with his parents who are dead at this Hermione started to cry for her best friend.

She then realized that he was still asleep in the room. Hermione saw the most gorgeous thing ever a very content and sleepy Harry Potter sprawled out all over a desk. She drew closer and looked at his face admiring and noting his handsome features the way his strong jaw line angled and how his eyebrows would scrunch together when he was angry or confused. The way how his nose was slightly uneven due to being broken numerous times and how subtle and kissable his lips looked the way his face was littered in various places with some slight black stubble from his growing hormones. Hermione directed herself to that blasted scar which marred his delicate face not that that had mattered to Her she loved Harry no matter what and thought he was the most handsome and sexy guy on the earth. Not to mention all the pain and headaches and nightmares that scar has plagued Harry with just the thought of that only made Hermione's blood boil and her heart ache for the man she loved. The last thing Hermione focused on was his eyelids thinking of what lay behind them those strikingly gorgeous light green eyes he had inherited from his mother

Those eyes held so much power and Hermione always thought that she never saw green eyes as light as that before so much so that they almost glow. She could get lost in those eyes forever.

Hope that this Chapter was long enough for ya and yes I know I'm straying away from the attention on my other stories but this is just to good to pass up so I thought I would start this story and I do plan to finish it but I'm not sure how long to make it.

Please let me know what ya think and if I should continue or not there will be a chapter 2 and just a heads up its gonna be a doozy.

Hmm will there be sex you ask and your answer is FUCKING YES!

There may be mention of other pairings don't let that scare you away though cause then you'll miss out on some Harmony loving.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

Vulgar language in this chapter

starts out other pairings but ends H/Hr

Chapter 2

(It seemed as if there was more than one couple coupling tonight.)

(12:10 am)

"Ahhhh! Oh Neville please harder! Faster! Oh! Oh! Ohhh God!

Ugh a yeah that's Fucking Perfect yeah! Yeah! Yeahhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Luna Lovegood as Neville's huge erect penius pounded into her wet , tight pussy.

...…

(In another room of Gryffindor Tower there were screams of pleasure coming from the mouths of Ronald Weasley and Lavander Brown.)

"Ahhhh Bloody Hell! BLOODY FUCKING HELL Lav your so Tight!"yelled Ron

"Oh! Oh! Ohhh! Won! Won! uh yeah almost there baby almost there come on take me there finish me. I've been your naughty naughty bitch! Come on almost there Cum for meeeeeeee!" Ahh moaned a tired Lavander who collapsed onto Ron's back. Breathing heavy exhausted they lay in a sweaty , sticky heap. She was tired and confounded by what they just experienced Ron's throbbing dick pulsating her inner walls where her vagina felt like it was going in circles along with the vibrating spasms.

(12:20 am)

(In Here this unlikely duo lay brave and adventurous for the two lovers in the pale moonlight of the cool breeze that which swept through the open hall they were in.

The two crazed lovers were about to brake a multitude of school Rules. The two since long settled there differences , but did everyone else know that? Did everyone else know they were in love? Did everyone else know what there about to do?

Two bodies pressed together groping and kissing. A pale hand lingering on the slender one's naked thigh. Skin on skin it seemed as if that's what they were going for. There tounges swirling and stroking one another's in the most scandalous manner.

After there fill of foreplay was over the girl turned her attention to her boyfriend , to the attention of her boyfriend's raging erection.

The man had his back pressed into the stone wall as his head rested there as well.

The Red Head whipped off her lovers pants and slid to her knees where she came level with his average size penius.

"Oh man that's good. Oh come on you Weasel surely you can damn well do better than that. Ah Ah Ah Ohhh FUCKING SHIT!" Yelled a blonde ferret.

"Malfoy Shut Up you FUCKING FERRET before we get caught!" yelled a distressed Ginny Weasley.

Hermione was silently wishing Harry would wake soon so they could both walk back to there tower for some much needed sleep but Hermione thought as Harry was asleep he looked so peaceful and she didn't want to wake or disturb him.

(12:30am)

"Ugh Mione what happened and where are we?" asked a confused Harry.

"Wait a minute isn't that the Mirror of Erised"

asked a surprised Harry.

"Yes Harry it is aren't you going to have a look at it?" asked a nervous Hermione.

Harry walked over to the Mirrior where Hermione stood , beside her looking into the Mirrior. At first he saw his parents but then the scene changed to himself with Hermione smiling and laughing walking in Grimwauld Place hand in hand. Then the image changed again to Him and Hermione redecorating the house when an obviously sickly Hermione forgot to use magic as she was balancing on a ladder to reach at the chandelier and above the banister while he was decorated the light fixtures in the hallway leading to the dining room when all of a sudden Hermione slipped off the ladder falling to the floor from a 35-40 ft drop. Harry heard her scream and wheeled around to zip over to catch. Her fall getting there just before she hit the floor. He was holding her bridal style and it created a intense moment between them because all they did was look at each other and then full on started smacking lips. Before Harry could turn away From the Mirrior he saw himself and Hermione caressing each other with there clothes thrown to the floor and he touched her naked thigh and continued his hand down to her buttocks and squeezed which made Hermione let out a squeak with flushed cheeks. Once again the image changed to a scene of him and Hermione naked on a couch going at it hot and heavy. Again a last change in scene which led to a pregnant Hermione in a hospital bed covered in sweat and face red with Harry standing next to her holding her hand with a goofy grin on his face.

After seeing himself and Hermione together in the Mirrior he knew it had to be true because deep down he always knew there was something about Hermione that made him care more for her then anyone else and now he knew why because he loved her.

At that moment realizing what just happened Harry let out a gasp.

Hermione was concerned and held Harry's arm and asked him what was wrong.

What Harry did next stunned her he looked into her eyes with his smoldering gaze.

Hermione saw that Harry's eyes were actually glowing bright green which sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine. She could feel his magic blanketing the room reaching out to her it made her whole body tingle with excitement and pleasure the air around them was crackling.

Harry slightly reached down to touch his lips to hers and when both sets of lips met there emanated a powerful golden glow with a surge of power around the new couple.

Hermione's hormones running wildly grabbed the collar of Harry's shirt and she gave him a saucy smile which aroused him greatly when she threw him up against the wall with inhuman strength which made Harry's body violently collide with the old stone wall creating an explosion of flying debris around them some flying into nearby desks causing them to be crushed and lay in a heap. Hermione had no clue as to why she was super strong but she didn't care the only thing she cared about was getting Harry's god damn pants off.

Stripped down to nothing but her bra and panties which were way to revealing for someone as conservative as she , Harry stood Half naked without a shirt that was when a group of professors came bustling in in alarm headed by a very embarrassed McGonagal looking flustered between the two clearly drunk teens.

She looked around the room and accessed the damage disbelieving what she saw and then she turned her attention to her two best and favorite students and saw there glowing eyes Harry's a blazingly white/green and Hermione's a stunning golden brown glow that which encircled then as well. Minerva couldn't believe it her two favorite students finally together at last and soul bound at that extraordinary they are she thought.

After many glares and much gawking between the two teens and group of professors the two embarrassed teens hurriedly left the room half dressed running to there tower for a good nights sleep.

(Author's Note)

Just to clarify this chapter is still taking place of the night of the party but its just told by many different views leading up to where we left off with H/Hr and the Mirrior.

Also I know I promised I would write about sex between Harry and Hermione in this chapter while I did touch on that subject they still have not had sex and I swear I will put that in the next chapter if I get more reviews and I guess originally I had this silly idea to make this story short like a two shot if that's what it's called but yeah that was just plain stupid so now I decided that I want to expand this story a little more because its so damn good and I can't let it go just yet and how bout that soul bond bet yeh didn't see that coming did ya. I always like the soul bond fics I have a bit of a sweet spot for em and yes with this soul bond they experience new powers and connections and yes there kinda invincible well cross that bridge when we get to it but for now one thing at a time and right now it's sex remember that keyword is SEX

Hoped you liked it had a lot of people fav chap 1

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
